monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus
Encyclopedia Entry: A greater demon possessing extremely powerful abilities that lives in the demon realm, etc. They are also called “inma.” They appear in various places in search of human men even outside of the demon realm. Some of them assume a human form and take up residence in human settlements. The majority of the monsters that have changed into the form of a woman and begun feeding on human spirit energy have done so due to the influence of the demon lord, however, the succubi are a race that have always had the form a woman and fed on spirit energy, even ages ago. In order to meet the desires of a wide variety of men, they range from having full, voluptuous bodies, to having bodies that stay like that of a child and never grow. Despite the variations, all are beautifully lewd, arousing the desire of men. Just as their appearances vary greatly, so too do their personalities, but every succubus has in common being extremely lustful and dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure. They have powerful magic, but nearly all of it is used for seducing men. Whenever they find a human man, they use charm spells, their gorgeous bodies, and various means to seduce him, and gain spirit energy through sex. Every aspect of the succubus is designed to enable her to bewilder men. Few, if any, would be able to elude the temptation, save for those men who possess truly remarkable willpower. After gaining spirit energy, if they fancy a man, they’ll bring him back to their residence in the demon realm. Also, they do attack human women as well. In that case, they pour demonic energy into their partners through sex, and change them into succubi like themselves. Humans who have just barely been changed into succubi are called lesser succubi. Additionally, succubi can transform men. Through intercourse with a succubus, eventually a man will become full of demonic energy. Such a man will have heightened sexual desire, and produce a high volume of energy to offer to the succubi. They end up becoming beings that are extremely useful to the succubi. Once this happens, they are no longer normal humans, but beings known as incubi whose very lives are fueled by the demonic energy gained through sex with succubi. After becoming like this, one would be left with no choice other thanto continue having intercourse with them for the rest of his days. Furthermore, the current demon lord who changed all of the monsters into having the form of a woman is a kind a succubus. In the era of the former demon lord, the succubi were merely a medium ranked race of demons, but thanks to the rise of the current demon lord, the rank of all succubi has gone up greatly. When the current demon lord took over, the values of the monsters changed, and having sex with human men became the most important thing, so techniques for seducing and pleasing men, and the like have mostly become more valued than raw fighting abilities. That is why the monsters acknowledge them as being superior. Through the influence of the demon lord, the appearances of all the monsters have greatly changed. All of the wicked and war and war-like monsters have instead become lewd, and lustful inma. When the beastmen come into heat, they seek human men. Many of the monsters have started to enjoy intercourse with human men for the sheer pleasure of it, even when it isn’t necessary for feeding or reproduction. All of these changes were fundamentally influenced by the nature of the succubi. At present, it would be fair to say that the succubi are representative of all the monsters. Known Succubi *Wilmarina Subspecies *Lesser Succubus *Lilim *Alice *Alp *Amazoness *Angel **Dark Angel *Dark Priest *Dwarf *Elf **Dark Elf *Fairy *Kunoichi *Vampire **Dhampir *Nereid *Roper Encyclopedia Pages Succubus 5.JPG|Current English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 4.jpg|4th English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 3.JPG|3rd English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 2.jpg|2nd English Encyclopedia Page Succubus 1.JPG|Original English Encyclopedia Page succubus-japanese-1.jpg|Japanese Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery succubus 1.PNG|Babydoll succubus sucubi.jpg|Other succubus version Succubus 2.PNG|A human woman after transforming into a succubus yadachan_000222084.jpg 1257051779290.jpg|Aima Sakuya, Leviathan 1257051747997.jpg|Yumemiya Asuna, Astaroth 1257051809667.jpg|Isami Enishi, Berith 48619-FFYB9XR.jpg|Inui Kei, Cerberus 48618-TO9O92L.jpg|Yomari Riri, Lilim 30aee704129d002bded7ba6da6c51ac442b64582.jpeg 719517f4d54bff7203538d4d5a4c87bbb4d249ef.jpeg Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Category:Demon Realm Category:Main Species Category:Subspecies